brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Hikaru
Hikaru Asahina (朝日奈 光, Asahina Hikaru) is the fourth brother in the Asahina family. Appearance When cross-dressing he wears a red dress, a black leather jacket, black pantyhose, jewellery, and makeup. In Season 2, He wears a blue shirt covered up with a brown jacket and a blue, cheetah print scarf. He also wears blue jeans with lighter blue, cheetah print pockets. Personality Hikaru likes watching his older brothers' reactions around Ema. He is very cunning, being able to provoke reactions from his brothers with only a few simple questions. He has a very sly nature, similar to that of a fox, and is able to get what he wants through harmless manipulation so. He also has something of a slight sadistic shade to him as well, seeing the conflict of his family as a game and keeping statistical track of each brothers' chances, including his own. This is further emphasised in season 2 volume 2 (Ch. 27) when he suggests that they all start forcing themselves on Ema and stop being so tame, which earns him a punch from Kaname. Still, in the end, he is a good person who cares about his family, albeit in an unorthodox manner. Relationships Hinata Ema Hikaru is possibly the only brother who's feelings for Ema are not romantic, though he claims that he will participate in the next "round" of the game. They remain on friendly terms, and Hikaru has shown a protective side to himself when he uses blackmail to make Fuuto leave Ema alone during the Christmas Special. He also shows a perverted side when, in the same special, he gets in the bath with Ema; he doesn't do anything besides moving closer, but it is still a pervert move on his part since they were both naked. Asahina Ukyo He seems to be on close terms with Ukyo. It is seen that he always teases Ukyo when it comes to Ema Game Trivia *His name means "To Shine" in Japanese. *He's the fourth son of the Asahina Family. *He went to Hinode High, just like Ema, Yuusuke, and Fuuto. *He lives alone. *According to his "Brothers Conflict" chart the statistics stand at '0 wins, 12 losses, and 1 watcher.' The watcher being Hikaru himself. *He went to Italy for a short time to gather material for his work. *He's the watcher of the game he likes to see, but later reveals that he'll join the "second run" of Ema's life with his 12 brothers. *He likes to interfere the most with Ukyou's attempts on hitting on Ema, resulting in a very annoyed Ukyou. *Hikaru shares his English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn, with another anime character of the same name--Hikaru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club. *As a novelist, he uses the alias Asakawa Hikaru. *He's keeping a chart of some nature, regarding his brothers behaviours around and toward Ema. Wataru read the chart and thought they were game statistics referring to number 13, as attack power, which is coincidentally presumed to be his number as Wataru is the 13th son. *In Season 2 Volume 2 of the novel, he suggests to Kaname that all the brothers should be forceful on Ema like Fuuto, to which Kaname punches Hikaru in the face. *He hugs Ema when he first saw her (in his girl version). *He is the only of the Asahina brothers who doesn't have romantic feelings for Ema. However, he had said that will join the "second round." *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Hikaru's name was spelled as 光輝. * His zodiac is Leo, the Lion. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Main Characters Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel